Full Moon
by Aggressively Hospitable
Summary: There is more than just waterbending that's strengthened by the light of the full moon. Warning- STRONG LEMON.


Full Moon

A blessing for every waterbender is the full moon. Not only is the strength of their bending at its peak, but each waterbender is also bestowed with an energy that burns for hours. After having now been married to Tonraq for a couple of years, Senna had also become well acquainted with how the full moon affected a waterbender's other, more primal drives. Which was why she had fully expected it when Tonraq picked her up and pinned her to the wall of their bedroom, kissing her fiercely as the full, round moon began its journey across the South Pole sky. She could feel the same aching passion building inside her in response, and she knew she wasn't about to let herself be outdone. She had small hands that worked remarkably fast at untying his clothes, so that with one shrug of his shoulders and wiggle of his hips, his clothes pooled around his ankles. It was still a little chilly in their room, to the point that steam rolled off of Tonraq's broad back and shoulders, but with as hot as he was feeling he barely noticed. Because at that moment he was too focused on getting Senna out of her own clothes, which proved a little difficult in the position he had her in. Then as he rolled his hips into hers and she moaned his name, he felt his self-control slip away.

With a feral growl, Tonraq grabbed Senna's hips and carried her to the bed where he barely pulled the blankets back before crashing down into the furs and covering her with the length of his body. Then with the help of his large, eager hands, Senna managed to pull off the rest of her clothes, which were subsequently tossed across the room. Finally with no barriers between them, Tonraq propped himself up on his elbows on either side of her shoulders and grinned wolfishly down at her. Her lips were already swollen and her eyes were dark and glittered with lust and a love that spoke to his soul. He paused for a moment, his breath hitching as he lost himself in her quiet beauty, then he dropped his head and attached his mouth to hers, moaning at the raw sensuality from just the mere touch of lips.

Senna reached down and grasped his manhood, giving him solid and firm strokes, just the way he liked it. He pulled his lips away to groan loudly as he grinded into her hand, then leaned back down to begin nibbling on her neck and ear, causing her to gasp and arch her back. Tonraq settled his weight on one arm, freeing the hand on his other to touch her skin. His hand settled over her breast, her erect nipple tickling his palm as he squeezed softly but firm enough to elicit more gasps and then a long, drawn out moan from her throat as he continued to knead the tender flesh. Tonraq then kissed, licked, and nibbled a trail from her jaw to her neck and then to her chest before reaching his destination of her nipple, bringing it to his mouth and sucking hard, making her cry out again.

"Not so hard," Senna breathed as he let up and eased her ache with a caress of his tongue over her now cinnamon colored nipples, making sure neither felt neglected as his hand snaked down her body further to find her core.

Senna dug her fingers into his hair as her nails scratched at his scalp, pulling his hair out of the traditional wolf tail as the back of her own head plowed into the pillows, her hair now sticking to the sides of her face and neck as Tonraq's attentions became focused between her legs. His fingertips danced delicately over her already dripping folds, coating his fingers as they stroked her. Then without warning he inserted his middle finger, causing Senna's hips to jump off the bed and into his hand. She keened in pleasure as Tonraq's chest rumbled in a deep chuckle, sending chills up and down her spine. He curved his finger to find her g-spot, making her cries strengthen in volume. He grinned in satisfaction as he kept his finger slightly curled before thrusting in and out of her, occasionally using the heel of his hand to grind against her clit as he did so. Her breathing immediately labored as she rocked her hips with the motion of his hand, trying to keep as much contact with him as she could.

But then he removed his hand and began inching himself lower down her body, and Senna couldn't help the heightening feelings of excitement or the sudden increased rate of her breathing. She felt his tongue lap at her ribs and glide down her belly, kissing each point of her hips, and then lower and lower before finally, _there_. Tonraq delved his tongue into her core as he pulled her thighs aside, and she assisted him by spreading her legs wider and hiking them up to rest on top of his shoulders to make more room for his broad frame. He squeezed her hips in thanks before digging his hands underneath her luscious backside, canting her pelvis up for easier access to his mouth. He nibbled and worried her nub as Senna arched her back and keened as the ecstasy he was giving her reached new heights.

"Oh, Tonraq," Senna moaned as she fisted the fur on their bed, her knuckles going white as she bucked into his hold on her.

She was getting painfully close and Tonraq knew it. He encircled her clitoris with his lips and sucked hard while removing his hand from her backside, bringing it to her heat and inserting two fingers and curling them to hit her g-spot once more, thrusting quickly and roughly. It wasn't long before he sent her careening over the edge as her orgasm gripped her body and soul, and she thought she might pass out from the white-hot pleasure alone.

Tonraq felt her lips and inner walls swell then gradually abate as he let her recover with a smug grin at her flushed and dazed looking face. Then he gave one last long lick along her core that caused her to jump and twitch as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

Senna wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand and chanced a look at Tonraq. "Y-you, uh-um, damn," she muttered breathlessly as her mind continued to reel.

The light from the full moon was now filtering brightly into their room, illuminating the smile stretching over her face as she felt herself beginning to recover, as well as the hungry expression in Tonraq's eyes as he crawled up her body and claimed her mouth as his own, letting Senna taste how good she really was. Senna hiked up her legs to wrap around his waist as he slowly entered her, inch by agonizing inch, feeling her walls stretch to accommodate his size. They were now as connected to each other physically as they were in every other way.

Tonraq rolled his hips once, then twice, watching the slightly tortured bliss on Senna's face as he did so. _"By the spirits, she's beautiful,"_ he thought to himself.

His hips sped up on their own accord as Senna slid her legs up even higher, allowing him to drive into her even deeper. He was beginning to sweat, and she curled her torso to sit up slightly and used the tip of her tongue to lick the few beads of moisture from his chest, getting an extra jolt of testosterone as she did so. Then she blew a cooling breath over his chest, watching as his own nipples puckered in response, gooseflesh breaking out just after. She grinned in her small victory before reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders, pulling her body up, pressing it to his before he lowered them while continuing to thrust into her at a comfortable speed. But before long he could feel the telltale signs of her impending orgasm and he sped up his ministrations. The sound of his hips smacking hers upon each thrust was barely muffled by the thick fur blankets surrounding them, the sound fueling both of them, hurtling them both toward that inevitable release.

Tonraq then sat up on his ankles, dragging Senna's pelvis with him and using his grip to pound into her mercilessly, his own release now dangerously close. At this angle he was hitting her g-spot full force, and Senna was helpless as another orgasm barreled over her so forcefully she didn't think she would ever recover. Her whole body tensed, almost painfully, before a deep calm followed, causing every muscle to relax and an overwhelming peace to flood her body, mind, and spirit. She could do nothing but lay there and try to remember how to breathe. Her brain was so overwhelmed with happiness and satisfaction she was sure she wouldn't be able to come up with a coherent thought if her life depended on it.

Tonraq had fallen with her, her name on his lips in a hoarse shout before spilling himself into her, and then collapsed next to her as he fought to regain his breath, his body tired, aching, and spent, but satisfied, knowing this was just the beginning. They still had the rest of the night and the moon wasn't even at its highest point yet where their energy would be at its zenith.

After Senna had recovered and gave her body a few moments of rest, she grinned wickedly and reached for his hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "My turn," she informed him as she raised herself up and straddled him, feeling like the most powerful and desirable being in the universe because of the power she held over him.

With a roll of her hips over his re-hardening length, she had him saying her name like a sacred prayer as she guided his erection inside her once again. He held her hips firmly to his own, helping her move against him as his gaze roamed over her stunning beauty. Senna raked her nails over his chest and hard abdomen, leaving faint pink lines in their wake. Then she swiveled her hips in a circular motion, feeling him rub inside her inner walls and causing them to tighten around him even further.

Tonraq let go of her hips in favor of sliding his calloused yet gentle hands up and down her sides, her back, and then to her front. Senna leaned back and switched from swiveling her hips to rolling her entire upper body like waves come upon the shore. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, from her lolling head and sweet lips parted to allow breathy moans and keens to leave her easily, to her heaving chest, already glistening with sweat from her efforts, and to her rolling belly. He took one of her hands and brought her delicate fingers to his mouth, kissing her knuckles softly before taking her index and middle finger into his mouth and sucking on them and gently nipping at her fingertips. Then he brought her hand down to touch herself as he sat up, cradling her in his body and grabbing the blanket to cocoon it around them before he reached out and gently grasped her face, leaning down to share a breath before possessing her mouth with his own again.

Senna's hand left her sex to join her other as they clung to his shoulders. Her fingertips dug into the meat around his shoulder blades as she kept up her pace. Her breasts slid up and down his chest as she rode him, her head lolling back, completely exposing the sensitive flesh of her neck. Tonraq took advantage of the opportunity and latched on to a pulse point, causing Senna's body to tense and her hips to stutter before resuming their rhythm again. She responded in kind by biting at the shell and lobe of his ear as she whispered all the filthy things she was going to do to him over the course of the night.

It was Tonraq's turn to shiver, because Senna never threatened; she promised, and she _always_ came through on her promises. His hands slid down her body to cup her rear, giving it a good squeeze and smirked when Senna pushed back into his hold. He then one-upped her by gently slapping her ass, just once, just enough to jolt her and make her squeal.

"Oh, you'll pay for that," Senna warned as she used her position to push him back down into the mattress.

"I'm counting on it," Tonraq answered huskily as he reached out to pull her down with him.

But she resisted and slapped his hands away before lifting herself up until just the tip of his arousal was in her entrance and watched as he became frustrated from the lack of contact. She lifted a challenging eyebrow as she put her hands on his chest, pinning him down into the bed with her weight and smirked down at him, daring him to do something about it.

"Come on, Senna, don't do this to me," he pleaded hoarsely as he lifted his hips to try and insert more of himself into her, but she just lifted her hips higher in retaliation.

"What are the magic words?" Senna taunted in a sing song tone.

"Please, my goddess divine..." Tonraq started before she surprised him by slamming herself down over him, the loud sound of their smacking flesh reconnecting bouncing off the walls as the air crashed out of his lungs with a groan.

"Damn, baby, by the spirits..." he muttered tightly before Senna repeated the motion, her force mirroring her determination.

She did it again and again, and each time the brutal thrusts heightened her pleasure with a bordering of pain that made the pleasure even sharper. She eased up and began to ride him again in earnest, her hands still firmly planted on his chest while his own hands trailed up and down her thighs, her hips, her rear, her back, her sides, all before settling on her breasts again, kneading them as he watched her face intently, wanting to see her expression as she came apart and reached her height.

The moon was now at its zenith in the sky, and Senna was channeling everything she had into giving Tonraq her all while he did the same. He dug his heels into the bed and pushed his hips upward, meeting her thrust for thrust. He had one hand braced against the bed as the other clutched her waist, helping her move up and down as forceful groans escaped his lips with each lunge of his body. His jaw was clenched as he fought against his own orgasm because she wasn't there yet, so he let go and quickly licked his thumb before putting it to her heat, quickly caressing her and pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

Senna cried out desperately as she leaned back further, getting his entire length to rub against her inner walls just the way she needed him to while giving him a bit more access to her clitoris. And then she was finally pushed over the edge, screaming out Tonraq's name as he fell with her, letting go himself with a few last thrusts before laying back in bed. He tried to catch his breath as Senna collapsed onto his chest, her hair fanning out like a halo. Then he gathered her up in his arms, gently running his fingertips up and down her back, scratching occasionally before pulling the covers up and over them as the moon began to wane.

He kissed the crown of her head as he pulled her hair away from her face. "I love you," Tonraq whispered near her ear as held her closer until he could feel her heart beat against his own.

"I love you too," Senna cooed back as she buried her face into his massive chest, inhaling his scent deep into her lungs, letting it soothe her.

She could feel the tugging of sleep come over her, and she let the strong, steady beat of his heart lull her to sleep like a lullaby. Tonraq felt Senna's body begin to relax and go limp against him as her breaths evened and slowed.

They continued to relax together in utter peace, until about an hour later when Senna woke up and decided they needed a round three.

* * *

_Author's notes- so thank you so much to Alaburn for betaing and for her and Dupreerose for putting me up to this. _

_Thanks for reading. _


End file.
